Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 3... Finally)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 3... Finally) 22 Comments Irina Leví Irina Leví @irenelavn 7 months ago ((Sorry I haven't replied back soon! I was busy with school, family, life... But I'll try to be aware of the roleplay!)) Trairais: The violin wasn't all too beyond repair, though it was in a state of disarray. Two of its strings were missing, along with their tuning pegs, and there were several cracks that spider-webbed their way down the body of the violin, though the damage was hard to notice among the many floral engravings in the wood. The worst damage was at the base of the neck, which Richard cradled as if it were his own child he were trying to support. It wasn't quite broken in two, but it was precariously attached at best. The violin looked as if it had been thrown against a wall, fixed moderately well, and then dropped again. Despite its wounds, it clearly had been well-loved, and built for someone more slight than the broad-shouldered, six foot three man that held it now. Said man stared down at the violin with a wistful expression. "I do hope it is somewhat able to be mended. Even if I might never hear its voice again, I feel as if I would be doing a disservice to both memory and myself if I did not at least restore it to some semblance of its former glory." Irina: She got closer to Richard, just to examinate the broken violin. The luthier felt a curious and melancholic sensation with all this together. Tairais The violin wasn't all too beyond repair, though it was in a state of disarray. Two of its strings were missing, along with their tuning pegs, and there were several cracks that spider-webbed their way down the body of the violin, though the damage was hard to notice among the many floral engravings in the wood. The worst damage was at the base of the neck, which Richard cradled as if it were his own child he were trying to support. It wasn't quite broken in two, but it was precariously attached at best. The violin looked as if it had been thrown against a wall, fixed moderately well, and then dropped again. Despite its wounds, it clearly had been well-loved, and built for someone more slight than the broad-shouldered, six foot three man that held it now. Said man stared down at the violin with a wistful expression. "I do hope it is somewhat able to be mended. Even if I might never hear its voice again, I feel as if I would be doing a disservice to both memory and myself if I did not at least restore it to some semblance of its former glory." Irina: Irina perfectly understood him, and got closer to Richard just to examinate the broken instrument. A feeling of curious melancholy wandered in all her being. She was sensitive in her speciality, and, somehow, she listened or read a tale that was told by the poor violin with its scars. "Hmm... Let's see... I wonder if..." she finally said at the time she took a wierd goggle with several pair of glasses of all shapes and sizes from a pocket hidden in the plaids of her skirt. Irina wore the goggles and examinated a bit closer the instrument, knocking it gently on different angles. After muttering for a while: "uh-hum... Yes... Well... It might...", she looked at Richard with a grin. "This violin is magnificent! And I'm glad to announce you... It will sing again!" she straightened up putting her fists on her hip. "The requiered tools are in a workshop that is near here. I just need a special case that's in my room to protect the instrument". Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Tairais • 7 months ago Richard shook himself from his morose thoughts with a grin that sparkled like sunlight through diamonds. "You are a treasure, Miss Levi. How much will I owe you for the work? I have payment here, if you wish." Absent fingers gently, oh so gently, traced the fluting of the violin, where the chipped petals of a rose faded into the body of several stalks of lavender and foxgloves. 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • 7 months ago Irina chuckled a bit, trying to hide her joy at the compliment of the man "It's nothing, sir. I just want to help as much as possible, and I'm glad that I'm able to!" she replied taking off the "super" goggles and showed a pair of bright honey eyes. "I'll be back in a minute, if you don't mind", Irina said with a smile. She left and appeared wearing a long coat, a pair of gloves and a flowered hat, all of them matching, right after leaving them alone in the room just for a while. Irina also brought a big suitcase, almost as tall as the half of her height, with several locks around it. "May I borrow the beauty, please?" she asked gently and almost silently, trying to control her quirky but nicely relaxing deep voice, wich becomes powerful during an intense feeling. ((Sorry it took sooo long to reply!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • 7 months ago (( Not a worry at all! I've been rather busy all day and am just now getting to things myself! )) Richard gave a small chuckle at hearing someone else call his mother's violin 'the beauty', a rare fond memory of his father floating near the surface of his mind. He handed it to Irina with a half-bow, smile fading into something gentle. "Nothing it may be to you, it is a great deal to me, so I thank you a thousand times." 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • 7 months ago She took gently the instrument, after placing the huge suitcase on the floor. Irina starred at the violin, then, kicked the locks of the case to open the case, wich released a little white gas of humidity at the time it opened. Inside, there were several security belts made out of some sort of metalic leather. The woman placed the violin on the inside, and locked it with the belts, to finally close the case. "Now, we should go to the workshop. This case will protect the instrument", Irina said at the time she picked up the case on her shoulders, although it seemed to be way too heavy. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • 7 months ago Richard made a mental note to ask Miss Leví about the mechanics that powered the humidifier within the case, nodding as he gestured to the door. "I am much gratified. Lead on!" 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • 7 months ago Irina gave a quirky smile, but after giving a step out of the scientist's room, she frozed. "Actually" she said nervously ", there's something... You see, sir, I've been living here for a long time, but... But I don't really know the city very well, the only place I know is the luthier's workshop. Would you mind if I ask you to show me London? After repairing the violin, of course". She was so embarassed for her situation. A woman who had lived there so long that only God knew, and even so, she did not even meet any other scientists companions. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • 7 months ago Richard's smile broadened into one that carried creases at the corners of his visible eye. "That is a more than fair repayment, and if our wanderings we come across a friend of mine, he knows far more of the city than even I do, for I will admit to a somewhat... reclusive lifestyle for a majority of my time. I would be delighted to show you around." His tone spoke of no judgment, only genuine enthusiasm. 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • 7 months ago "Well, then..." she replied with a sigh, realizing she was holding her breathing while waiting Richard's answer. Irina led the man through the main hall of the Society and crossed the main entrance. «Now, to the workshop», thought Irina, giving long and fast steps. They were turning to the left, to the right, crossing streets... Until Irina stopped in a street closed by two houses, one made out of wood, with a small front garden, with a violin shaped door, and the other one, made out of blocks. The garden was shared by the two houses "This is Mr. Schmidt's workshop and house" said Irina with entusiasm. She grabbed a key from one of her hidden pockets and opened the violin-door, showing a dark room. "Come in", invited Irina to Richard. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • 7 months ago Richard kept an easy pace with Irina, being as tall as he was and having a sturdy sort of leg. He paused at the door with a smile of almost child-like wonder, admiring the singularly novel instance of craftsmanship before him. "What a charming place your Signor Schmidt has," he said as he stepped inside. 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • 7 months ago ((Sorry I didn't reply back soon! The Internet is failing)) Irina replied with a grin. She advanced to the table, wich had many tools on it. After opening the case and leaving the violin on the table, she lit a cauldron with a liquid glue of golden color, almost opaque. When this started to boil, Irina grabed a thin brush and started to cover and join the wounds of the instrument with the glue. "The violin told me", she said with a calm voice, " that it was owned by someone else. If you don't mind, May I know who was the previous owner?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • 7 months ago (( Non è una problema, I've been very busy these last few days Dx )) The only sign of Richard's sudden discomfort was the small crease between his eyebrows. "The violin belonged to my mother. She was the one who taught me to play it, as my father had taught me piano instead." He could still remember their duets, though the details were fuzzy and potentially backwards. 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • 7 months ago Irina raised her sight at Richard to give him a smile, and went back to her work humming a tune, until she seemed to freeze. The lady looked at the man with a look full of insecurity and fear. "I beg you," she whispered, "please do not panic." Leaving the brush, she touched the scars of the instrument with the tips of her fingers and, murmuring something in a foreign tongue, some fathoms arose from the golden glue, which formed an engraving of golden flowers, covering the wounds of the violin. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • 7 months ago Richard was not unfamiliar with feats of magic, as he assumed these strange flowers were: having grown up with Charricthran, who all but breathed the stuff, and having eventually developed a clientele within the more magical populations of London and Italy, he had seen far stranger things. That said, Irina was right to tell him to be calm, as knowing, remembering all that did not change the fact that it was his mother's violin on the table. Because of these things, Richard very carefully only grew concerned inwardly, keeping the rest of his thoughts likewise. 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • 7 months ago A curious sensation invaded her, a feeling of euphoria, of joy and of fault was what she felt after finishing her witchcraft. Witchcraft was the problem, something terrible she had done. Her teenager years memories weren't something to write on a diary, due to the strict form of philosophy and religion she was exposed, but not everything was darkness, that night had stars. Irina sighed at the time she had a storm in her head. "Witchcraft", she murmured, ". It's something I shouldn't been doing. It's Devil's job... But it's done". She paused for a moment and held her breathing. "There's something else we need", said Irina with a grin, as she looked for something in some cupboards. "Ha! There you are!" she exclamed, grabbing a jar with a liquide inside, marked with an etiquette that said "varnish" "Aw, but we... ", said Irina with an unhappy tone, looking at the almost empty jar. "I'll need some Tears of Heaven. Would you like to come to the greenhouse? Mr. And Mrs. Schmidt are both naturalists". 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • 7 months ago Richard gave Irina a fainter version of her own grin, though it was by no means less warm. "But of course. I am truly fascinated by this all." Then he paused, the light in his eye turning to something almost sharp in its understanding and consideration. "And.. for what it is worth, I find that most who would call magic or your witchcraft the work of some Devil to be of poor kindness. It is a tool, the same as any forged by human hands. The only part of a tool to matter for judgement is its use and wielder, and you have been nothing but kind." The curious gleam was gone in a moment, replaced by his usual gentlemanly charm. "Shall we, then? I am much interested by the greenhouse." 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • 7 months ago Irina smiled showing her gratitude towards the understanding of the man. "Follow me" she said, holding the half empty jar and the violin. Irina led Richard in a narrow corridor that descended to 2 doors, one facing and one to the right. The first was simple, while the second was decorated with dream catchers and symbols of gypsy origin. The woman opened unlocked the simple door, giving entrance to an "enchanted garden", so to speak. The glass amplified or decreased the sunlight, according to the habitat and type of plants: coniferus forest, jungle, meadow and steppe, swamp... There was a violin sign pointing to the left and Irina followed it, arriving to a sort of garden dining table, hidden and accompanied by a small waterfall as a decorative fountain, designated as "Heaven's Rain". "Please, hold the beauty", she asked gently, giving the violin to Richard, before filling the jar with a waterjet of the fountine. •Share › Avatar Irina Leví • 7 months ago ((By the way, please tag Trairais and Jekyll1886. I still have troubles on tagging someone)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • 7 months ago ((Hi there. I am not in town, so my mobile phone reception is sometimes unreliable, but I will try to follow this story when I can. Do you want Lewis to be there with Irina and Richard, or do you want Irina and Richard only? I am okay with either option.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago ((Hi! It's ok! You're free to choose what's easier to you, due to the situation)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • 7 months ago ((Thanks! Because Richard and Irina seem to be the only two people interacting right now, would it be okay to presume Lewis had some last-minute business to take care of at the Society? It would explain his sudden absence. Maybe he could join Irina and Richard to help show them around London when the two of them have finished visiting the luthier's shop. Does that sound okay?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago ((That sounds fine!)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • 7 months ago (( 86 is out of town presently and will be until February I believe, but I'm here in the meantime! )) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy